


Back To Back

by Lyco



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers 2017 - Fandom
Genre: Billy's smart, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gen, Having one another's backs, Kim and Trini have a good solid friendship, Trini can understand him, Trini's mom doesn't like Billy's inventions, Understanding, Zack thinks that's cool, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyco/pseuds/Lyco
Summary: They might be new at saving lives and being one another's friends, but they sure got one another's backs!





	1. Understanding Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I LOVED the new Power Rangers movie, alright? I freaking loved it so damned much and I really and truly hope we get the next 5 or 6 or 7 movies that's been mentioned for being a possibility. Hell, I'd love to see this team in a Power Rangers tv series of their own. Much like how RPM was essentially its own little separate universe. And I am kind of hoping we get Trini/Billy moments like in the original show with these films. But even if we don't, there's always fanfiction! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!
> 
> Summary: A surprising revelation is learned of while in Trini's basement.

If there is one thing the team could agree on in the months since becoming friends and Power Rangers, it was that Billy was sometimes hard to understand when he got going about something Science like. Sure, Zordon and Alpha 5 could understand him but they were aliens and smart as Hell so it was only natural they would. Or so Zack reasoned anyway! Which had gotten him an eyeroll or two from Kim and Trini as well while Jason just shook his head with a smile on his lips. Kim had personally found it hilarious as Hell to see Billy confuse Amanda and Harper with a crap load of facts after the two decided to try and be mean to him despite the fact she herself hadn't a clue of what he was talking about. Billy would even tell her later that it was one way he learned to deal with mean people as most of the time it got them to leave him alone. And currently, all five Rangers were down in Trini's basement with the hope that the monster maker known as Finster wouldn't send any monsters to attack in his quest to find the Zeo Crystal after he'd shown up a few weeks later following Rita's defeat. Which had been re-located deep under the Command Center for safety reasons.

Something Zack could swear he felt ten times more energy flowing through him and around the Command Center after that happened. Trini's parents weren't quite sure what to make of her new found friends while her brothers loved the heck out of them. Especially after Jason had unintentionally got them into Martial Arts thanks to the fact he was taking a few classes to better defend himself in battles at the local youth center in town. Something he was trying to get the others to do as well with varying degrees of success. Trini's mother wasn't exactly fond of Billy due to the fact that he was often the reason the basement ended up being a complete wreck thanks to his experiments whenever he brought any over. Her dad however had taken it as a challenge to find ways to fortify the basement after each Billy moment had happened. Thinking it would go along way in helping prevent problems from outside forces like the weather in the future. His line of thinking made Trini's mother roll her eyes over and scoff over the whole thing while Billy was just happy the man was thinking like that to begin with. Leading to Trini briefly wondering if the two were conspiring together before deciding to leave that line of thinking well enough alone. None of the team was sure what Billy had brought down to the basement this time either.

At least until he took the cloth off of his miniature cannon that seemed to be colored with each of their Ranger colors in various areas. "Alright… I hate to tell ya this man, but cannons have been around for a long time now." Informed Zack and getting an elbow for it from a glaring Kim.

"I know! Believe me, I totally know!" Began Billy excitedly.

He then launched into an explanation of why he had chosen to go with a cannons and what he had decided to do with it and how it could be used for future battles. Unfortunately, none of the Rangers had a clue what he was saying due to how wordy his explanation was. Their eyes could be seen glazed over until Billy finally finished explaining things. "Well? What do you guys think!?"

"Uhh..." Began Jason.

"We uhh..." Added Kim.

"Dude, sorry, but we didn't understand a word you just said."

Billy's shoulders slumped at that as a sigh escaped Trini. "Basically, he's modified the mini-cannon to go even faster with its firing. Creating even more friction with the chances of even greater damage and he wants to build a bigger version that could be used for us in battles. Whether that's for our regular use or for the Megazord's is up in the air at the moment due to all the possibilities the idea has." Explained the Yellow Ranger.

Causing everyone there to look at her in shock. "You… You understood that, Crazy Girl!?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Disbelief that was shared by Jason, Kim, and Billy himself to a certain extent. Though he was looking more excited then anything else. "What? Like its hard?" She asked with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

Her friends and team mates were looking at her in a new light after that. "You're a lot smarter then you let on, aren't ya?" Asked Zack with a grin as he looked at her.

She ducked her head to avoid the blush that was clearly present as Jason and Kim were both smiling happily and proudly at her. "So, wanna see it in action?"

Everyone turned to the excited looking Billy who looked like he wanted to start bouncing up and down if he was the type to do that. "Go for it!" Jason said with two thumb's up.

An action mirrored by everyone else. A cheer went up from the Blue Ranger as he lit the fuse and then found himself, along with the others being flung backwards thanks to the shockwave of the cannon going off and rattling the entire house. "Whoa!" Shouted Zack excitedly.

"Now that was awesome!" Crowed the boy as he got up, not even caring if what he landed on had hurt him any.

"I gotta agree with him, man. And I'm sure Zordon will let us use it. But uhh… Maybe as a last resort?" Jason suggested with a wince as he pointed towards the hole in the wall. And upon closer inspection, seemed to have caused a hole in the house next door.

Everyone's eyes were wide at the large hole in the wall and some of them were pretty sure they could hear a car alarm in the distance. "How far do you think that thing went?" Wondered Kim curiously despite herself.

"WILLIAM CRANSTON!" Came the bellow from Trini's mother from upstairs.

"Oh boy. I think testing, a lot of testing is gonna be needed before Zordon will probably let us use this." Realized Billy as that was a little too much power!

"I'll help with that, Billy." Trini told him eagerly and the fact she told him that made him happy as Hell.

As no way was she gonna pass up on something like that! Her willingness to help him out would even cement quite a deep bond between the two as well over time. Often helping provide a more simple translation for the others when Billy really got going. The group would even learn later on that the cannon ball had gone over ten miles until it found a home in Amanda, Kim's former friend's car. Something she'd get a good laugh out of for that matter as well. Zordon and Alpha, while hesitant about Billy's idea, did approve of it and decided it was better for the Zords to each have a cannon that shot a beam of energy out instead of a cannon ball. Or as Kim privately liked to call it 'The Special Beam Cannon' due to a little something she'd been into when she was a few years younger. Of course, per Zordon's ruling, it would only be used as a last resort. Thus seeing the special label of 'Last Resort Only' being made and placed underneath the button.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, I hope folks enjoy this! I would have had this up earlier today but I had work unfortunately. I may do a sequel to this as well where the 'Last Resort' gets used. Hell, I might even do a 'Possibilities' fic for Power Rangers like I do for Arrow, Flash, Girl Meets World, and Teen Wolf. But we'll see what happens.**


	2. Negative Views And A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Trini end up discussing the problematic issues of one particular tv show's character. Leading to a promise being made to be never like said character.

**Disclaimer: This is a prompt I was allowed to try my hand at after seeing it on Cryofthecanaries' Tumblr most recently. Hope you and the others involved in that enjoy this one! As always, I own nothing but what you see here and is set a week after 'Understanding Billy.' And uhh… Are they seniors in the movie or Sophomores like in the show? I don't think it was really clear on that front. And warning, contains bashing of a character from another show.**

* * *

It had been Zack's fault really. As he'd had the tv on when they showed up at his house to pick him up and even say hi to his mom. Who they all thought was pretty freaking awesome and hoped like Hell she pulled through her illness. Something Jason wondered if Zordon and Alpha could do anything about. And it'd be Kim who would first get drawn into the drama of the show Zack had been watching. Causing the others with her to do the same and virtually causing her and the others to become fans by the time that episode of Arrow was over with and got explanations from Zack over about the show itself. Leading to a four day binge watch of the show on Netflix at Zack's place thanks to the fact that they had no school due to teacher stuff and all that. Of course they had to let Zordon know what they were doing, along with their parents and Zordon himself wasn't necessarily thrilled about it but let it happen anyway as he didn't want to burn them out with training. Any monsters Finster sent were quickly dealt with to the point there was nothing for him to be able to bring it back and grow it giant size like cause of how eager they were to get back to the show.

For Jason, watching the show taught him a lot of things in what NOT to do when it came to leadership and even wilting a little under the combined glares of Kim and Trini if he ever pulled some of the crap Oliver did on any of them. For Billy, it just gave him a crap load of ideas and the team wasn't sure if they should happy about that or not. But since Kim was learning archery after Alpha had introduced them to their individual weapons, she was definitely down for him to make use of those ideas for trick arrows for her arsenal against any baddies they fought. Zack was just ecstatic his friends were into the show since it would be another thing for them to bond over and wondered how they would enjoy Flash, Supergirl, and LoT outside of the crossovers he told them about. Trini loved the Hell out of Sara and Nyssa as she found them to be the best bi-sexual badasses to ever exist in all of tv history and hoped to have their kind of skill level one day in ass kicking. Kim loved Laurel Lance and honestly felt like she could relate with the fall from grace thing both had clearly gone through even if it happened in different ways. She was also pretty much a big fan of Sara and Nyssa as well.

And absolutely hated the fact that Shado had been killed in the manner she was. Heck, she wouldn't mind being taught archery by her for that matter! Maybe a few tips from her dad too who also definitely deserved a lot better. And by the time Sunday morning rolled around at Zack's, the boys were conked out while the girls were awake and fuming after seeing what Felicity had done to Oliver just after sending a video message to his son to be watched when he was 18. "Seriously? How the Hell can Oliver just sit there and take that!?" Spat an annoyed Trini with a glare at the tv screen.

"I know! I get he's damaged and all cause of what he's been through, but even he has to know he deserves better then that! No wonder these two aren't together anymore in season 5!" Added in an irate Kim.

Hell, even at her worst before 'The Fall', she was sure she wouldn't have pulled some crap like that! Trini let out a huff. "First it was the innuendos and all that that he clearly didn't appreciate. Which clearly never registered in her head."

"And then that 'Fantasy Island' crap in season 2. Not to mention freely exposing Oliver's secret to Barry! Sure, it worked out just fine but that wasn't her place to do." Kim grumbled.

"Don't forget the fact she didn't even so much as show any concern for Moira and Thea when Slade was at the Queen house."

Kim let out an irritated noise over that one. But then she perked up as an idea hit her. "We should totally get a house like that."

That random line of thought had Trini looking at her friend a little strangely. "Does Angel Grove even _HAVE_ houses like that?"

"Well… No… Not like that. But I bet we could totally get Billy to design something like it with you helping him on it! Maybe Zordon and Alpha have something we could use to get it built really fast."

"Mommy, the Water Buffalo trampled the garden again..." Mumbled Zack randomly in his sleep.

Causing the girls to look at him with strange looks on their faces before giggling over it. "No way our families would approve of all of us living in a big house like that on our own."

Kim stuck her tongue out at Trini. "Don't be such a spoil sport! Little creative lying and we'd be set!"

"Uh-huh. If you say so. But if you pull a Felicity in all that, I'll kick your butt." Threatened Trini with a grin on her lips.

Causing Kim to fake glare at her and even gently shove her away and getting a shove of her own in return. Making the two burst into another giggle fit. One that only increased when Billy mumbled 'Bum biddy' and Jason finished it with 'bum bum.' "I am _SO_ going to tease them two over that later." Promised the Pink Ranger with an evil grin on her lips.

"Too bad we didn't record that. Would make it even better."

A laugh escaped Kim as she hugged her friend. "That's my girl!"

Trini looked a little bashful over praise like that and as the two settled back against the couch, an idea came to her right before pressing the play button for the next episode. "We should make a promise." Began the girl as she looked to her friend.

"What kind of promise?" Wondered Kim as she looked at her friend.

One who she could probably consider a best friend even for that matter. A thought that warmed her heart as a matter of fact and she could easily say the same about the boys. But Trini just had that special warmth of being THAT ultimate best friend in her mind. "That we never, EVER, under any circumstances… Become like Felicity Smoak."

Kim didn't even need to think that long about it. "DEAL!" Agreed the girl and then winced when a groan escaped Billy.

She and Trini then shook hands to seal said deal. Kim then got a little thoughtful. "But! We should totally be like the other girls on the show. Complete bad ass Goddesses."

A huge grin appeared on the Yellow Ranger's face after that. "Hell yeah!" Cheered the girl.

As really, who wouldn't want to do something like that!? People with sticks up their butts, that's who! The two did another handshake to seal that second deal and made themselves comfortable on the couch and began the fine fun filled task of watching more Arrow. Each hoping Oliver would get himself a backbone where Felicity Smoak was concerned!

* * *

**Author's Notes: May there have been much enjoyment of this one! I know it was a joy to write for me!**


	3. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught in bed with her new girlfriend, Trini decides its time her family knows a certain secret of hers with the full support of her friends backing her up. Regardless of whether or not her family likes knowing said secret.

**Disclaimer: Takes place a few weeks after 'Negative Views And A Promise.' And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! And to be honest, I'd love to do a full on story featuring the new version of the MMPR as I have a few ideas that would be great to use for it. But considering my other projects like 'Altered Life', I'm not sure when I would get to that.**

* * *

Trini Kwan, in a word, was nervous. Not because she had a hot date with Regina Ranley, or that she and the others were about to face off with another monster courtesy of Finster, or any other numerous possibility. No, it most certainly wasn't any of that. But rather… That today, she was going to tell her family that she's into girls and not boys. Heck, her mom had already walked in on her and Regina the day before in the morning while the two of them were cuddling together after waking up. Granted, Trini was pretty sure her mom thought she was seeing things or just thought she and Regina were being goofy friends or some such. As after all, that mother of hers wanted her to be more out going and normal and all that crap. And while Regina didn't know her's or the others' Ranger secret, her girl and the team still got along pretty darn great and it made Trini damned happy over all that. "So, you ready for this, Crazy Girl?" Zack asked gently as he and the others stood behind her as she stared at her house.

Attempting to calm herself down as Regina took her hand in her's and squeezed it gently. Getting a grateful smile from Trini in return. "I predict the likely outcome being that Mrs. Kwan will blame me for the whole thing." Murmured Billy with a nod.

Causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows. "What? Its possible! She already barely tolerates me as it is!"

"Yeah, but buddy, I highly doubt she'll blame you." Tried Jason and getting a nod of agreement from Kim.

"She'll just blame me and my former evil Cheerleader like ways instead." Added the Pink Ranger with a wiggle of her eyebrows and causing Jason to roll his eyes while Trini smiled in amusement.

Thankful for her friends in this moment in time. "Nah! She'll probably blame me for being too cool of a guy!"

"I thought I was the cool one?" Asked Jason in fake confusion.

Zack gave him a mock glare. "Like Hell, man! You're the responsible father of this group! Kim's the responsible mother, Billy's the smart little brother, Trini's the crazy badass quiet one, I'm the really cool guy, and Regina's… Regina."

"Gee, thanks Zack. Its nice to be thought of so highly!" Teased Regina.

"Happy to be of service!"

"What about ZD and A then, Zack?" Wondered Jason curiously.

"Oh, those two are definitely the Uncles. ZD's the strict one and A's the not so strict one."

The group, minus a somewhat confused Regina thought about that for a moment and realized he was completely right. "See? The Cool Guy is always right."

His boast got him a light shove from a grinning Kim while Trini just blew out a deep breath as she decided to get serious and turned to them somewhat. "Alright guys, I know I'm not one for being all mushy and stuff but… You're all seriously the greatest friends a girl like me could have."

They all smiled at her as Jason stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you'll always have us for as long as you want us."

Trini smiled at him. "Thanks, Jase."

"No need for thanks."

Smiling at him, she turned her attention back to the front of the house. "Let's do this."

Making her way to the front door, the Yellow Ranger made her way inside with Regina close behind with Jason coming in next, followed by Kim, then Zack, and last but not least, Billy. Who seriously hoped this went really well for his friend. And he wasn't the only one with that line of thinking either. Trini's family as it happened, would all be in the living room, her step father in his recliner with the day's paper and a cup of Coffee, her mother on the couch sorting through the wash while the boys played on their game system rather enthusiastically. The ideal normalcy her mom no doubt loved having in her home. Mrs. Kwan would be the first to notice Trini and her friends. "Oh, hello sweetie, hello friends of my daughter." She also gave a light glare in Billy's direction.

"Not here to make another hole in my basement wall again are you?" Megan Kwan asked a bit archly to him.

"No ma'am, not today at least." Answered Billy and getting a few snickers.

One of them coming from behind a certain newspaper by Patrick Kwan. Who had been adopted by the Kwan family when he was younger, allowing for him to have a rather unique background because of that. "Somethin's gonna get a hole blown in it though..." Zack muttered to mostly himself.

And getting an elbow from Kim that had him giving her a fake wounded look while she glared back at him. "I'm sorry, what was that, Zack?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothin'! Just… You know… Admirin' the nice livin' room you got goin' here."

Jason clenched the bridge of his nose with a shake of the head and a small groan. "Aww, gracias, young man. Its nice to see that today's youth can appreciate good home décor."

"Well, someone's gotta do it and I'm more then willin', Mrs. Kwan." Zack told her with a cheesy smile and a thumb's up.

_Oh God, shut up, Zack! You're just gonna dig yourself into a hole with all this!_ Moaned Kim in her head.

Trini cleared her throat, noticing that her brothers had clearly abandoned their game for the show in their living room that Zack and her mother were having. "Something on your mind, sweetheart?" Wondered the Yellow Ranger's father in concern.

His concern grew a little more as his little girl gave him a small smile. Setting off his dad alarm in his head. Taking a deep breath and feeling Regina's hand in her's and her friends and team mates' strength within their bond, Trini began to speak. "Oh God! Please tell me you're not pregnant!" Wailed her mother all of a sudden.

"What!? No! God no! I promise!"

"Well that makes me happy to know, I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet and I want you to at least get through College before having a baby." Said her father lightly but serious at the same time.

"Umm… Yeah, you don't, you don't have to worry about that, dad. Like, ever..."

Her parents looked at one another before looking to her, concern in their faces. Along with some relief in her mother's cause her little girl isn't pregnant. "What do you mean by that, mijita?" Wondered her mother curiously.

Here, Trini grew a bit nervous and Regina, managing to pick up on it, squeezed her girl's hand. "You got this, Crazy Girl!" Threw in Zack.

Which got the others to throw in words of encouragement. "What I mean by that… Is… Oh Hell with it! Mom, dad, little brothers who sometimes annoy me, I… I'm gay."

"Being around all your friends would make you pretty happy. And I'm happy about that, sweetheart." Stated her father sincerily and causing her to shake her head.

"No! Not, not that. I'm gay. Like… You know, _GAY_? As in I really like girls? As in what mom saw with me and Gina yesterday morning was more then just two friends being goofy or whatever together cause we were just actually cuddling cause we're girlfriends kind of gay?"

Silence reigned in the living room as her parents stared at her in complete shock while her brothers stared at one another and then at her with big grins on their faces. "COOL!" Shouted the two together.

Causing Trini to smile a little at their enthusiastic support of her. Patrick was the first to speak up after clearing his throat. "I uhh… I take it this is your girlfriend here?" Asked the man as he got up and walked up to his daughter.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hi there, Mr. Kwan, I'm Regina."

The man smiled at her. "While I have to admit this is a shock, I'm pleased to meet you. Just don't hurt my little girl and we'll be good, alright?"

Regina smiled at him before looking to Trini. "Trust me, Mr. Kwan, I don't intend too. She makes me happy and I'm pretty sure I'm making her happy too."

"Well, I try not to let it effect me, but you tend to get through to me." Teased Trini with a smile and causing chuckles to happen.

"That's all a father wants, you two." Stated Patrick as he hugged his little girl.

Who was feeling pretty damned happy her dad was taking this so well. The moment would be ruined however when her mother stood up and walked off. Seconds later, a door within the house could be heard slamming closed. Causing Trini to close her eyes at that while the others just winced as Patrick closed his eyes with a sigh before opening them again. "Give your mother time, okay?"

"I'm… I'm not sure all the time in the world is gonna be enough for her because you know how she is about normalcy and all."

Her father grimaced at that as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll even speak with her about it myself."

Trini gave him a half hearted smile as Regina wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Thanks, dad."

"Anytime sweetheart, in fact, I'm gonna go talk to her now."

And with that, he was gone while everyone, her little brothers included, swarmed Trini and hugged her as she cried in relief for finally having gotten that secret off her chest and for how her mother had reacted. Every one of them hoped that Trini's mother would be able to come to accept Trini for who she is. As in the older teens' minds, a son or daughter should always have the support of their parent.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope I handled this well and if I offended anyone of the LGBT community, I do apologize as was not my intent. Regina is something of a nod/homage to the Ritchie character from season 2 of MMPR that Trini was starting something with until contract disputes happened.**


End file.
